Abrazos de brisa
by akari-chan13
Summary: –Ya no llores mi amor–Susurró una aguda voz y nuevamente una pequeña brisa toco su mejilla, el viento meció las hojas y algunas se desprendieron de estas. El hanyou abrió sus ojos y su mirada recorrió el lugar pero no había nada, absolutamente nada. ¿Por que?.
1. Brisa suave

_Canción__ de ambiente: Reik "Fui"_

* * *

_Hoy con un dolor_

_Llega el fantasma de tu voz_

_Diciéndome:_

"_ya no llores amor"_

—Shhh—Susurró una aguda voz como susurro del viento, una ligera brisa cálida acaricio tiernamente su cabello.

El chico despertó bruscamente aparentemente había tenido pesadillas, otra vez, sudor frió recorría su cuerpo él llevo su mano a su cabello y lo revolvió desesperado, sus orejitas se lastimaron un poco pero no se dio cuenta, era más el dolor que apresaba en su pecho que ese.

—No otra vez—Apretó sus puños y cerro sus ojos fuertemente sin darse cuenta lagrimas escurrieron sus ojos y recorrieron sus mejillas, estampo su puño contra la rama del árbol y un sollozo rebelde escapo de entre sus labios.

_—Ya no llores mi amor—_Susurró una aguda voz y nuevamente una pequeña brisa toco su mejilla, el viento meció las hojas y algunas se desprendieron de estas.

El hanyou abrió sus ojos y su mirada recorrió el lugar pero no había nada, absolutamente nada, gimió y nuevamente volvió a golpear la gruesa rama una y otra vez sus nudillos se tornaron rojos y sangraron pero él no se detenía.

Una pequeña mano con un toque delicado, como un rose, se posó sobre su muñeca, el joven se tensó mientras dejaba de hacerlo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Una chica de piel blanca y delicada que se dispersaba con el viento al parecer estaba hecha de una brisa que se arremolinaba, cabello castaño, más largo de lo que solía usarlo, se mecía lentamente y con gracia, ojos chocolates con expresión tierna, portaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, sonreía y con sus pequeños labios pronuncio.

_—Ya no llores mi amor—_Repitió, sus palabras se mezclaban con la cálida brisa y se perdían conforme salían—_No es tu culpa—_

Ella sonrió y beso su frente, el hanyou se quedó sin habla y las lágrimas que cada vez que la recordaban salían sin poder detenerse, emprendieron su recorrido de sus ojos dorados hasta las ramas del árbol.

Ella se alejó y silenciosa como el viento se acomodó en la rama de arriba, se posiciono quedando sobre su estómago y su cabeza colgando en el extremo de la rama, sus cabellos cayeron y colgaron mientras se mecían, su brazo se alargó y toco la mejilla del ambarino que no dejaba de mirarla sin pronunciar una sola palabra, la mano de él toco la de ella en su mejilla y la apretó sin querer soltarla, ella sonrió sinceramente otra vez y limpio las lágrimas del hanyou.

—Es mi culpa, yo lo hice, yo…—Gimió sonoramente y cerro apretando sus ojos, clavo sus garras en su mano y la sangre escurrió de su palma hasta su muñeca.

_—No es tu culpa —_Sonrió y nuevamente bajo asta estar frente a él–_Nunca lo fue, duerme tranquilo mi amor, que todo estará bien_–Beso su frente y se alejó sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados, un cálido viento meció el cabello del peli plata y arrastraba lentamente a la chica que cada vez se disolvía más, él alargo su mano asta ella intentando tomarla para que no se fuera pero fue inútil, ella ya no estaba, escucho un " _Me tengo que ir debo cuidar lo que me corresponde, no sufras amor, solo recuerda que te amo y trata de ser feliz" _ tan ligero susurro, como si el viento lo dijera y aún más lagrimas surcaron sus hermosos ojos.

—¿Por qué? —Se preguntó a si mismo mientras bajaba de la rama del árbol y emprendía camino sin rumbo fijo, el viento hacia volar ligeramente sus largos y plateados cabellos, secaba ligeramente las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

—No lo entiendo ¿Por qué tuviste que irte?,¿Por qué te acercaste?, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—Pronunció en voz baja—¿Por qué lo hice?, ¿Por qué?—

Caminaba lentamente con la mirada baja y aun sin entender el porqué.

_—No debes de preocuparte, todo estará bien, ya no llores mi amor—_Una brisa se arremolino entre las copas de los arboles creando el cuerpo de una chica de 16 años de edad, pues ella era aire, ella era el viento, con una sonrisa sincera y expresión cariñosa pero un poco triste por el sufrir de su amado, levanto su mano y soplo levemente ocasionando una calmada brisa que mecía las hojas de los árboles, veía atentamente al hanyou.

Sus ojos se cerraron y soltó un leve suspiro su mirada se tornó levemente triste, ya no podría estar cerca de él, solo le podría mirar desde lejos, al menos de vez en cuando podría regalarle pequeños abrazos con la brisa.

Sonrió y se disolvió con el viento.

Además ahora tendría que soportar el castigo por haberse mostrado ante aquel ser vivo.

Murió, ella murió, y ya no podría estar junto a él pero al menos podría seguir mirándolo, desde lejos.

Después de todo ella realmente no le culpaba por aquello.

–"_Todo estará bien, inuyasha_" –

**-Fin, bueno más o menos-**

* * *

**Nota: **¿Quieren saber por qué o cual es la razón del por qué Inuyasha se culpa?, ¿Qué le paso a kagome?, ¿Qué es kagome? ¿Qué sucederá después de aquello?

Pues si quieren saber por qué kagome murió e inuyasha se culpa de ello dejen reviews y yo subiré el siguiente capítulo que es más o menos el primero, esta al revés según.-. (Muajajaja).

_Nota2: Se preguntaran por que subo tantos fics y no continuo los otros: pues mucho tiempo libre y he querido subir todos los que hice (6)_


	2. Nubes Grises

_3 Años antes_

Un día tranquilo, como cualquier otro, solo que este era todo menos normal.

El día era nublado y aquellas nubes que surcaban el cielo eran en su mayoría grises, anunciando una probable lluvia, el viento soplaba moviendo las hojas de los árboles y algunas de estas se desprendían, este era frío, muy frío, la corriente que chocaba era helada y calaba en los huesos, tal como si fuera invierno pero curiosamente estaban en verano.

Probablemente el mal tiempo anunciaba tragedia.

El grupo de inuyasha conformado por la el hanyou, la miko del futuro, la exterminadora y el monje se encontraban bebiendo té, que anteriormente había preparado la anciana kaede, frente a la fogata que había en la cabaña, estos se encontraban conversando sobre el clima tan raro que había y al igual también sobre la posible ubicación de Naraku.

— ¿Por qué estará el día así si es verano y apenas ayer estaba muy cálido? —Preguntó un poco confundida sango que veía atentamente por la ventana hacia el exterior, después regreso la mirada a sus compañeros.

—Cierto esto es muy raro, nunca había pasado—Concordó al igual la colegiala un poco angustiada y tratando de ignorar el mal presentimiento que rodeaba su cabeza y pecho.

—Tienen razón pero ¿Por qué será?—El monje asintió con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados mientras tomaba un poco de su té.

Todos, a excepción de inuyasha, continuaron comentando y tratando de hallar una respuesta al malo e inusual día solo hasta que un sonido, parecido a un quejido, procedente del marco de la puerta les llamo la atención y a la vez se alarmaron al ver entrar a shippo con una herida en el brazo y sudando, tanto sango como kagome fueron las primeras en reaccionar y acercarse lo más rápido posible a shippo para auxiliarle y a la vez preguntar que le había pasado.

—No se preocupen, no es nada grave solo caí y me herí en el brazo con una roca, estoy bien—Respondió el kitsune ante las preguntas y miradas preocupadas de las chicas pero a la vez haciendo una mueca de dolor por la punzada de la herida.

La anciana kaede rápidamente atendió al niño y lo vendo, no había sido nada grave pero tenía que descansar.

—No es grave la herida pero tiene que descansar al menos hoy debe permanecer en reposo—La anciana aviso a el grupo que se encontraba preocupado ganando suspiros de alivio de parte de las chicas pero siendo interrumpida por el llamado de un aldeano, hizo una señal con la cabeza al grupo de su retirada y salió de la cabaña.

—Me alegra que no haya sido grave—Suspiro la colegiala y tanto miroku como inuyasha asintieron, la exterminadora sonrió y siendo seguida por kagome se sentaron nuevamente frente a la fogata retomando la conversación anterior.

La sacerdotisa mayor apareció por el marco de la puerta con mirada angustiada y dando aviso a lo que acababa de ser informada.

—Se rumora que han aparecido una ordada de demonio al este, cerca del lago Soyokaze—Todos le miraron y al parecer compartían el mismo pensamiento, irían cuento antes para haya, se levantaron de sus asientos y sin perder tiempo se alistaron para partir no sin antes pedir a la anciana que cuidara del pequeño shippo.

Caminaron todos en silencio hacia el este y al parecer el frio aumentaba a cada segundo, el viento que soplaba era muy helado y la lluvia no tardaba en hacerse presente.

Se detuvieron súbitamente al ver aparecer a hakudoshi, kagura, un demonio enorme de piel verdosa, ojos negros y grandes, cuernos, colmillos y garras que además de grandes parecían sumamente peligrosas y filosas, y una gran cantidad de demonios, rápidamente se pusieron en posición de pelea e inuyasha fue el primero hablar.

— ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí y donde esta ese bastardo de Naraku? —Pregunto furioso inuyasha desvainando a Colmillo de Acero y apuntando hacia estos, hakudoshi sonrió.

—Venimos a destruirlos—Respondió simplemente y haciendo una señal comenzó todo.

El demonio grande y verde al igual que hakudoshi se dirigieron a atacar a inuyasha que ágilmente aunque con un poco de dificultad los enfrentaba, la ordada de demonios comenzó a atacar pero siendo detenida por miroku, que usaba su báculo y pergaminos pues no podía usar su kazanna ya que habían aquellas abejas que lo impedían y también por sango, kagura comenzó a lanzar su ataque de las cuchillas más que nada hacia kagome que intentaba esquivarlo y lanzando flechas purificadas.

La batalla era dura, poco a poco sus fuerzas se hacían menos pero no se rendían, en un descuido y por un ataque de kagura la miko del futuro perdió su arco, no tenía con que defenderse pero la exterminadora al darse cuanta quito de su cinturón su katana y rápidamente la lanzo hacia kagome mientras que con su hiraikotsu destruía a tres demonios que estaba frente a ella, la miko la tomo y desvaino a la par que con agilidad y poder espiritual "cortaba" el ataque de la yōkai de ojos rojos ,mentalmente agradeciendo las clases de kendo que tomo de pequeña.

Todos daban lo mejor de sí y se esforzaban pero los contrincantes parecían tener ventaja, los demonios aunque de bajo rango que luchaba contra la exterminadora y el monje cada vez aparecía más y estos estaba ya un poco exhaustos, kagome en si prácticamente intentaba esquivar los ataques de la yōkai del viento que eran uno tras otro, siendo herida por algunos de ellos, e inuyasha intentaba esquivar y atacar a ambos demonios que sin piedad los atacaban al mismo tiempo, lanzaba sus ataques pero el demonio verde siempre se involucraba y los absorbía para después lanzarlo de vuelta, lo esquivo varias veces pero en un descuido le alcanzo llevándose consigo la katana que voló unos metros lejos de él.

Naraku que anteriormente veía la batalla por el espejo de kanna desde su castillo se hizo presente en la batalla mientras reía ante la escena que allí se desarrollaba y pensando que ya tenía la victoria asegurada ante la caída del hanyou y olvidando una pequeña cosa de él, esa pequeña cosa.

El ahora yōkai de ojos rojos y marcas moradas en sus mejillas se levantó del charco de sangre con una sonrisa tétrica, alzando sus garras listas, y con una sola palabra pensando en su cabeza: "_matar"._

Todo quedo en silencio, ahora ya no había ruido, ya no había gruñidos, gritos ni ningún otro sonido, había sangre, mucha sangre por todas partes, en el pasto, árboles y demás lugares, todo estaba manchado con aquel líquido carmesí, cuerpos, muchos demonios muertos y entre ellos había uno de cabello plateado que reía mientras seguía destrozando aun los cuerpos, había acabado con todos, él había destruido a todos los demonios que allí se encontraba solo por diversión aunque no fue así al principio.

La chica de ojos chocolates, que se encontraba tras de un árbol junto con sus amigos, soltó la katana que aún tenía en mano y con lágrimas en los ojos corrió hasta el yōkai de cabellos plateados, sus compañeros intentaron detenerla pero fue en vano.

Esta al llegar junto a él, como tantas veces había hecho le abrazo y no le soltó, pero había algo extraño, algo no andaba bien.

El yōkai miro atentamente como la chica le abrazaba y sonrió lentamente de manera malvada; la azabache que aun aferrada al cuerpo del joven y con lágrimas en los ojos soltó un grito desgarrador al sentir como algo atravesaba su estómago, pero ¿Cómo? Su mirada se dirigió hacia abajo y noto como había sido el yōkai quien la había atravesado, sonrió tristemente, más que el dolor de la herida de su estómago le dolía el no haber podido salvarlo esta vez.

El chico de cabello plateado regreso en si al oír el desgarrador grito de la chica, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y lágrimas corrieron de ellos al notar que él la había herido, que él que le había prometido protegerla no la había podido proteger de el mismo, lo más rápido que pudo saco su mano de ella y su mirada se dirigió a la chocolate de ella que además le veía con una tierna sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Q…Que hice? —Gruño con voz angustiada él ante la mirada sorprendida y pálida de sus amigos que habían caído de rodillas sin decir palabra alguna pero sin retirar la mirada de ellos.

—No es tu culpa—Respondió la chica del futuro con una sonrisa e intentando reprimir el dolor, aun abrazándolo también; lagrimas cayeron con más intensidad de sus ahora dorados ojos y la apretó contra si en un abraza mientras gritaba.

La chica sonrió y todo su cuerpo se soltó, hubiera caído si no hubiera estado en los brazos del hanyou, mas no importo pues su corazón ya no latió y dejo de respirar.

Había muerto pero ella no le culpaba.

* * *

_La chica abrió pesadamente sus parpados y se reincorporo en la rama que curiosamente se encontraba ¿Por qué se encontraba allí?_

_Su mirada recorrió el lugar y noto que estaba sobre una rama alta de un árbol siendo mirada atentamente por una niña de 9 años con ojos azules brillantes y un vestido blanco._

— _¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? —Pregunto kagome a la chica de ojos azules con desconfianza fingida por que ciertamente sentía una paz y amabilidad por ella sin conocerla, la chica sonrió._

—_Yo te traje aquí, soy Bifuu la guardiana de este bosque, y pronto lo recordaras—Respondió a sus preguntas enumerándolas con sus pequeños dedos y sonriendo—Estas aquí, te traje aquí porque moriste y como tu alma es muy poderosa y además ya estaba marcada como la siguiente serás ahora tú la guardiana del bosque, solo recuerda una cosa, no debes mostrarte ante nadie de los seres vivos, ya no estas viva—._

* * *

_Presente_

El chico despertó bruscamente aparentemente había tenido pesadillas, otra vez, sudor frío recorría su cuerpo él llevo su mano a su cabello y lo revolvió desesperado, sus orejitas se lastimaron un poco pero no se dio cuenta, era más el dolor que apresaba en su pecho que ese.

–No otra vez–Apretó sus puños y cerro sus ojos fuertemente sin darse cuenta lagrimas escurrieron sus ojos y recorrieron sus mejillas, estampo su puño contra la rama del árbol y un sollozo rebelde escapo de entre sus labios.

–_Ya no llores mi amor_–Susurró una aguda voz y nuevamente una pequeña brisa toco su mejilla.

**Fin**

* * *

Esto fue lo que paso. Y am bueno espero no haber arruinado la historia con las aclaraciones.

Ah una cosa no me maten por lo de shippo al pequeñín tenia que sacarlo de la batalla (/./)

Y am es por eso que inuyasha esta sufriendo: 3 pero no se preocupen tendrá un final feliz:3

Me encantaría leer sus comentarios:'3


End file.
